


Mornings Like This

by EthelPhantom



Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daminette December, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Like, Literal Sleeping Together, MariBat, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthelPhantom/pseuds/EthelPhantom
Summary: She snuggled closer to her boyfriend and smiled into his chest, happy as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself.Yeah, what Marinette wouldn’t give for more mornings like this.Daminette December 2019, day 10: Fluff
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Ethel's Daminette December 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559191
Comments: 6
Kudos: 347
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> God am I craving some cuddles now. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this thing despite how short it is!

Marinette woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. She opened her eyes slowly, batting her lashes to help her survive with the amount of light in the room. Who let the curtains be open this early in the morning?

And whose bed was it, anyway? 

Then she saw a cloud of black hair in front of her eyes and the tan skin of her beloved, finally remembering she’d come over and they ended up cuddling after they had finished their movie marathon. They had meant to have her sleep in the guest room, but they were simply too tired to actually do anything about it — which, in turn, meant that it had ended with the two of them falling asleep in Damian’s bed. Not that she was complaining — Damian was warm, and since it was winter, she needed all the warmth she could get if she didn’t want to risk hibernating. 

The cons of being a magical superheroine with the powers of the Ladybug. 

“Good morning, habibti. Did you sleep well?”, he asked, pressing a light kiss on her forehead. There was a gentle smile on his lips as he watched her, and Marinette couldn’t help but return it. 

“I did, as always when I get to sleep with you. It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today”, Marinette whispered as she buried her head to Damian’s chest and cuddled closer. 

Damian pulled her closer and let her curl up against him, chuckling quietly at her. They were comfortable and neither was in any hurry. They had all the time in the world, reserved just for themselves and each other. 

It was then that Jason decided to burst into the room. _Without knocking_ , of course. 

“Hey, get up Demo— Whaa—! What the  _ fuck _ is pixie pop doing in your bed?! You do know you can kick him in the ass or the crotch if he's doing something to you, right? Hey, Dick, get over here and help me save pixie pop from her demon of a boyfriend!” 

“Jay,  _ shut up _ , I’m comfortable. Go away, I’m trying to enjoy the calm morning”, Marinette hissed from where she was still clinging to Damian before continuing, "Or rather, it _was_ a calm morning until you had to disturb it". She guessed Damian was glaring at Jason by the way Jason grumbled something rather rude (she just didn’t hear what it was well enough and that was probably for the best considering she might have fought him for that) and left, announcing that “Pixie pop is apparently not in danger and Demon Spawn is  _ this close  _ to killing us all. Can't say Pixie pop _isn't as well_ , but let's ignore that for now”. 

Oh well. 

She snuggled closer to her boyfriend and smiled into his chest, happy as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself. She loved this more than she knew how to express, and even Jay’s interference couldn’t make it any less great.

Yeah, what Marinette wouldn’t give for more mornings like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Do come scream at me on my [tumblr](https://ethelphantom.tumblr.com/) if you want to!


End file.
